Machine Superiority
by Archivist119
Summary: In the last cycles of the Golden Age during Megatron's revolution, Soundwave have been sent to investigate a msyterious signal on one of the offworld colonies, but find himself standing between a hostile alien force and Cybertron's freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Signal**

* * *

Standing on a balcony overseeing the eastern section of Kaon,a tall and somewhat bulky Cybertronian called Soundwave viewed at the industrial city with little emotion. To be truthful, the Cybertronian had no emotions of great significance, having removed them from his processor a long time ago in his becoming years as a gladiator of this chaotic place.

Emotions is not needed in battle, it is a distraction.

Love, hate, sorrow, guilt...useless to him, only efficiency. It have been three cycles since his freedom from the gladiatorial arena, thanks to the Kaon's champion, Megatronus, and now they are fighting-politically and secretly physically-to bring the lower caste to a grower future, but the more privileged elite is standing in their way as predicted.

They needed a event that supported their cause, but it is growing increasingly difficult and they were running out of time. Just then, he saw a familiar figure gliding through the sky, a black-and-scarlet avian that moved quite well despite its angular appearance as it made little noise except for its chirping thrusters.

Laserbeak, his first and most trusted allies, returns from several cycles of scouting the city. Soundwave opened his chest cavity to allow the mini-con to transform in midair into a cassette-like form and fit into his appropriate place along with his fellows.

Closing his chest, Soundwave was bestowed new information that Laserbeak received and reveled in it. Knowledge was his fondest passion,because without it, a dark future awaits the ignorant. So, he collected as much as he can and as often as he can.

Just then, his advanced sensors alarmed him of a approaching Cybertronian. The signatures matched that of Orion Pax. Turning his head, he found it was him, a somewhat taller individual with the appearance of a noble, then again, he was a member of the higher caste; Data Archivist of the Hall of Records in Iacon to be correct.

Respectfully turning to Megatronus' protégé, Soundwave nodded as Orion's face reflected off his black visor. Use to the Gladiator's mute attitude, the Iaconian clerk nodded respectfully, "Soundwave, Megatronus requires your assistance in the briefing room immediately."

Striding down the dark hall with calculated steps as his long powerful arms swayed, Soundwave easily maneuvered through the former security base that serves as the Gladiator Movement's base of operations.

Entering the command center, he passed two gladiators that posted as security and approached the main computer, with his glorious leader standing before it.

Megatronus, Champion of the most bloodiest arena of Cybertron and Leader of this revolution against the privileged high-class, was a mighty warrior. Having survived many battles against the most fiercest creatures, but then again, Soundwave have survived similar battles.

The two have fought before and managed to get out of the arena alive; while Megatronus fought with brute force and overwhelming power, Soundwave use fluid speed and precision, never wasting his energy, always striking when it was necessary. The two were equals on different prospective and had each other's respect.

"YOU SUMMON ME, MEGATRONUS." Soundwave spoke at last, his voice monotoned and deep.

"Yes, Soundwave. We have intercepted a unusual signal and wanted your expertise on it." Megatronus said, moving aside for Soundwave to investigate. Reading the rapidly scrolling information on the screen, Soundwave easily comprehended and assorted the information until finally...

"THIS SIGNAL IS EMITTING FROM COLONY WORLD I6-77G, DIRGE III." Soundwave reported, but he noticed something different with anything he knew of, "IT IS UNFAMILIAR WITH ANY CLASSIFICATION OF CYBERTRONIAN SIGNALS MY DATABANKS UPHOLDS, BUT POSSESS SIMILIARITIES TO A DISTRESS CALL."

To hears this was bad news, when Soundwave wasn't familiar with something, it is time to worry. "This is not good, Soundwave. I need you to investigate this _distress beacon_, if we are successful in understanding its nature and perhaps help anyone in need, it will bring some respect from the higher ups." Megatronus , standing nearby, approached the two with a concerned face, "Megatronus, wouldn't be more effective to alarm the proper authorities of this event?"

"No, it would be wasteful to send them on a possible jest. Better to send a capable individual to confirm on said suspension." The well-worded gladiator replied, placing a comforting hand on the clerk's shoulder. Nodding in agreement, Orion approved.

Soundwave nodded, seeing the discussion is over, and walked out. "Best of luck, Soundwave." Orion said, prompting the silent mech to turn back slightly and nod in thanks. Walking to a landing pad, he waited for the ceiling compartment to open before transforming into a space-capable jet and blasted off in high-speed into Cybertron's atmosphere and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I: Ghost Town**

* * *

After nearly two orbital cycles of traveling without a proper ship, Soundwave have finally arrived in the Dirge System, about two systems from Cybertron.

Finding the third planet closest to its star that served as the energon-mining colony world simply classified as Dirge III, the Communications Officer entered the atmosphere. The travel was long and exhausting for him, but it was necessary to keep his attention as low as possible. Anything could have sent the signal; from dismayed colonists to criminals baiting a particular prey.

Nose-diving into its atmosphere, Soundwave made the necessary manuevers to make re-entry and analyze his databanks on the planet as he approached the city that emitted the signal.

Sufam City, the capital of the colony and the most populated of the three cities on the whole planet. Flying through the typically made city streets, Soundwave reverted to his biped form, and landed with a low slide. Looking around, the city was obviously of Iaconian design but of a much lesser quality.

Leaning on his knee, Soundwave reviewed his systems; ENERGON LEVELS LOW, ALTERNATIVE FORM THRUSTERS DISABLED, ALL HIGH-LEVELED WEAPONS DISABLED.

The city was seemingly empty from his own optics' sight and weakened sensors. He needed to scan the city and find a good energon source soon, a unknown environment required functional weapons, and right now his systems wouldn't allow projectile-based weaponry. There was only logical option.

He pressed a symbol above his chest cavity, making it open, "LASERBEAK, BUZZSAW, RAVAGE EJECT. OPERATION RECONNAISSANCE." Immediately, Laserbeak and his dark blue twin Buzzsaw, popped from his chest and took flight, circling their master for a moment before flying to search for energon. The last to jump out was a large slick metal orb before it transformed in the midst of a somersualt, landing on four clawed paws. Snarling with lubrication dripping from his fangs, the cyber-panther looked around with a cyclopic eye before sprinting off to his mission.

While they moved to recover energon, Soundwave moved towards the origin of the signal in the administer center of the city defense systems, which was natural enough.

The walk was long and quiet, but when he approached the tall skyscraper, its energon-pulsing satellite emitted its signal to anyone who could answer. Several meters away, Soundwave's sensors suddenly caught a energon signature. At first, he thought it was one of his mini-cons, but it was much different. Turning to the general direction of it, he caught a mech coming around the corner.

Four more appears in different places. One would be pleased to see them, but Soundwave was more suspicious than glad. His sensors say they are colonist, but their hull looks abit rusted and their optics glew with a very pale green instead of the natural light blue. Something was off and a gladiator is never to let his guard down.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES AND STATE THE NATURE OF THIS CITY'S ERROR." Soundwave spoke, watching the five approach him with slow strides, their optics staring at him, so he tried one last time, "SPEAK NOW OR BE TREATED AS A HOSTILE."

When they were close enough, the mechs brought up their weapons; the largest of the six had a mace and the others had swords and axes. The closest swung his sword at Soundwave, but the warrior was well prepared for it. Sliding back, he was caught by another pair that striked with sword and axe. Blocking with his reinforced arms in perfect succession, Soundwave deflected the incoming axe, manuevering it to block the incoming sword, and pushed both attackers into each other.

When the first from a moment ago thrusted forward, Soundwave sped to the side with the help of his thrusters, enough to keep his energon in a functional state. Touching the very slight graze to the head of his head, Soundwave flexed his arms, and a spike protuded from his back. Pulling it out, he revealed it to be a sizeable spear, and with a twirl, got into his stance, ready to deal the first fatal blow.

"PREPARE TO EXPERIENCE THE PAIN OF THE ARENA." He warned before engaging his attackers with no intent of mercy.


End file.
